1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the technical field of parts made of composite material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a composite material comprises a reinforcement and a matrix of thermoplastic or thermosetting resin. The reinforcement may consist of short fibers, long fibers or fiber cloth. Dry reinforcing sheets to be coated with resin are known, as well as preimpregnated sheets which can be draped directly. A composite material can be shaped in particular by an injection, compression or infusion process.
For example, an assembly of composite material composed of a thermosetting polyester resin which impregnates glass fibers (20% to 30% by weight of this reinforcement), with in particular fillers and a catalyst (hardener). This assembly may comprise a polyethylene protective film on each side.
The blank is for example molded by hot compression under pressure in a closed mold, usually by moving a movable part of the mold against a fixed part of the mold.
The difficulties that arise with these parts made of composite material are their assembly and the addition or attachment of other components of the structure of a motor vehicle.
In particular, it may be necessary to weld, screw or glue the part thereto.